Life Changes
by BlackWidow.AgentThirteen
Summary: Set during the FOTR - A woman finds herself transported to ME and wants to go back home. When she ever go back home or will she want to?
1. Default Chapter

The fellowship has been traveling for couple of days when they decided to rest. Gandalf says, "Let's rest here for the night."

So everyone was getting ready to go to sleep when they heard a noise. Pippin asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Pippin" Merry says.

He answered, "I heard a noise, like someone was in pain."

"I heard a noise also", Legolas says, "It could be one of Sauman's spies."

"We need to see what or who that is" says Gandalf.

"Gandalf, you and the hobbits stay here and we will go a check out the noise" Aragorn said.

Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas went to where the sound came from, they had their weapon ready. When the reached the clearing, , they found someone or something lying to the ground, unconscious. Legolas went toward the body so they could make out what it was. He said, "It is a human woman wearing strange clothing. She is cold, we need to warm her up."

"She could be one of Sauron or Saruman's spies." Gimli exclaimed.

Aragorn replied, "If she is one of their spies, then she will be our prisoner but I do not think she is a spy. Legolas, carry her over to the camp, so she may warm up."

Legolas carried the unconscious woman over to their camp and laid her down close to the fire. "Did you find anything?" asks Gandalf.

"Yes," Aragorn says, "we found a unconscious human woman. Legolas, bring her closer so we can if she has any injuries."

Legolas brought the woman closer to Gandalf and Aragorn, "She not only wear strange men clothing, she also has strange coloring. Her skin is dark, I have never seen skin this coloring before" Boromir says.

"I have," Aragorn says, "but she does not look like a Haradrim."

Legolas adds, "She does not seem to be hurt, once she awakens we can find out where she came from and who she is."

Paris woke up with a pounding headache, 'never will I ever consume so more alcohol in one night' she thought. When she opened her eyes, instead of waking up in her bed, she was laying on ground outside. She thought, 'oh my goodness, where am I? I could have sworn that I went to sleep in my bed.' She finally sat up and looked around, she realized that she was surrounded by 5 men and 4 boys with weapons. She closed her eyes and opened again, the scene was still the same. Still seems that Paris' movement brought the long blond haired man with pointed ears' attention.....woah pointed ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas heard when the woman moved, he said, "My Lady, are you okay?"

"I'm dreaming or hung over. Wake up, wake up." Paris says.

"My Lady," says Legolas, "you are not dreaming. What is your name?"

"My name, my name is Paris Gilbert. Who are you and most importantly where am I?" she answered.

"Lady Paris, you are near the borders of Rivendell. My name is Legolas. The men over by the fire are Aragorn and Boromir. The dwarf is Gimli and the four hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. And the one with the staff is Gandalf. We will not harm you, we want to help you. Where do you hail from?" Legolas says.

"I am from Tampa" she says.

"My Lady, I do not know where that is, I have never heard of that place before. We found you in the bushes" she says.

"In the bushes, what do you mean in the bushes; the last thing I remember was getting into bed and going to sleep last night. I need to find a way back home."

Gimli says, "We need to keep to our task."

"I'm sorry; I do not mean to be a burden to anyone. Just tell me the direction to the closest city and I will be on my way." Paris says.

"Lady Paris, please pay Gimli no mind, you are not a burden. There are no cities in the parts. If you wish, you can travel with us; I have a feeling that you were sent here for a reason. And if you are hungry we are about to have breakfast" said Gandalf.

"Thank you sir, I am hungry" she says.

After they finished breakfast everyone packed there bedrolls and started on the way. While they were walking, Paris was observing the men that she was traveling with, they all were very different. The one called Aragorn has also a regal air while Boromir has an arrogant one. Frodo kept to himself and Sam stayed close to him. Now Merry and Pippin on the other hand were very talkative. They asked Paris all kinds of questions, she actually enjoyed their inquisitiveness and it kept her mind off of the situation that she was in. The fellowship stopped for to have lunch, Paris was sitting watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. While they were practicing Paris noticed that the elf, Legolas, was off to himself. So she went over to Gandalf to inquiry about his behavior. Gimli says, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf says, "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas and Paris notice something in the distance. Boromir is now fighting with Pippin and hits him. Pippin and Merry both jump on Boromir and tackled him to the ground.

Aragorn walks towards Boromir and the hobbits and says, "Gentlemen, that's enough"

Aragorn grabs the backs of Merry and Pippin's shirts, trying to pull him away from a laughing Boromir, but the hobbits each grab one of Aragorn's legs, flipping him off his feet and onto his back. Paris says, "What's that?"

Gimli says that is it was nothing but a wisp of clouds. But they were moving too fast for clouds. Then Legolas cries, "Crebain from Duneland!"

Aragorn yelled, "Everyone, hide."

Paris felt someone grab her and pulled her towards the rocks. The person who grabbed her also shielded her with his body. Sam put the fire out, taking the pan of sausages with him, while Frodo, Aragorn, and the others take their cloaks and other belongings, hiding behind the rocks. The Crebain come through the area, exploring it thoroughly. When the Crebain finally left, Paris and her body shield came out from under the rocks, her savior was Legolas. She said thanks and he bowed his head to Paris. Gandalf says, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras.

The Fellowship and Paris are walking up the steep and snowy mountains. Frodo falls, tumbling down a small snowy slope. Paris turns and asks him when he was okay.

Aragorn says, "Frodo!"

He helps him up, and places his hands on his shoulders, while Frodo brushes the snow off his clothes. He then searches for the Ring, to find he has dropped it. Paris watches as Boromir picks it up by the chain. Aragorn slowly takes his hands from Frodo's shoulders, putting them onto the hilt of his sword.

Aragorn says, "Boromir."

"It is a strange fate," says Boromir, "that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

Holding the chain of the Ring in his right hand, Paris watches as Boromir moves his left towards the Ring itself.

Aragorn said to Boromir, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Walking slowly towards Aragorn and Frodo, Boromir holds out the Ring and says, "As you wish, I care not"

Frodo grabs the Ring from Boromir's hand; he laughs and ruffles Frodo's hair. He walks off, and Aragorn takes his hand off the hilt of his sword. Paris was walking next to Gandalf and asks, "Gandalf, so what is the deal with the ring?"

He looked at her and said, Lady Paris, you will learn in time."

She looked at him and said, "OK."

Paris sees Legolas walking slightly ahead of the others, with ease, but behind him, Gandalf and the others and finding it difficult to walk in the snow. Paris asks Gandalf "Why can Legolas walk on snow?"

"Well, Paris elves are very light-footed" answers Gandalf.

Looking up at Legolas and catching his eyes, she says, "That's not fair."

Aragorn and Boromir are holding two Hobbits each, and it seems that without their help, the Hobbits would be blown off the mountain. Then they hear a voice, though we cannot make out the words. Legolas said, "There is a fell voice on the air."

When boulders fall around them Gandalf says "It's Saruman!"

Aragorn says, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf exclaims, "No!! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"  
A bolt of lightning hits the mountain, bringing down snow and rocks. The Fellowship and Paris are buried beneath the snow, but, with some difficulty, manage to get themselves out of it.

"We must get off the mountain!" says Boromir, "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn said, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli says.

Gandalf says, "We will let the Ring-bearer decidedâ€..

The snow was really cold and Paris was freezing; Legolas noticed that Paris was shivering and so he put is cloak around her. She just looked and him and said thanks. Legolas was intrigued by this woman; he was never intrigued by a human woman before. During Legolas and Paris exchanged, Frodo had decided to go through the Mines of Moria.


	3. Chapter 3

Paris decided to walk with Legolas when they were on their way to Moria, she asked him, "So what happen?"

"The voice that we heard was Saruman" he answered.

"Who is Saruman and why would he want to kill us?" Paris said.

"Saruman was once an ally but he has turned to the dark powers of Sauron."

"Ok, who is Sauron? Does he have to do with the ring that Frodo wears? What is the big deal with the ring? I mean Aragorn look as if he would have attack Boromir if he did not give the ring back to him."

"Lady Paris, I cannot discuss with you about that. Come on, we need to head back down the mountain."

Paris and the fellowship round the lake and Gimli taps his axe on the wall and says, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.

"Yes Gimli," Gandalf says, "their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas says.

Gimli growls and Paris says to Legolas, "Legolas that was not nice."

They walk along the stone wall and Gandalf stops and starts to rub the wall. He says, "Well, let's seeâ€.Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Paris watches as a door was revealed when the moon shined on the door. There was some writing above the door, but Paris could not read it. She asked Legolas what language that was. He told her that it was dwarvish. Gandalf said, "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

Merry asked, "What do you suppose that means?"

"Oh, it's quite simple", Gandalf says, "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"

"Nothing is happening." Merry says.

While Gandalf is trying to open the doors of Moria, Aragorn and Sam are letting Bill the pony go free. Merry and Pippin are throwing stones in the murky waters. Legolas seems to be standing guard, so Paris stands by him. It seems as if Gandalf has given up, then Frodo looks at the door and reads the passage. He asks what the elvish word for friend; Gandalf says it is mellon and the door finally open. Gimli says, "Soon, Master Elf and Lady Paris, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"

When Paris goes inside, she sees dead bodies lying around, Boromir says, "This is no mine. It's a tomb."

Legolas grabs an arrow from one of the dead bodies and yells, "Goblins"

Boromir says, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!!"

Paris and the hobbits back out of the cave when a tentacle grabs Frodo. Merry and Pippin are yelling for Frodo. Sam yells for Aragorn to help Frodo. The Hobbits slash at the creature with their swords. They manage to free Frodo from the creature, but as he backs away from the water, many tentacles come out from the water, this time swinging Frodo high up in the air. Legolas pushes Paris behind him and shoots the tentacles with his bow, while Boromir and Aragorn enter the water, and slash at the tentacles with their swords. Aragorn cuts off the tentacle that is holding Frodo, and Boromir manages to catch Frodo as he falls. Everyone runs into the mines and the creature comes out of the water and crumbles the doors down, blocking the way out, and blocking out the light.

Gandalf fits a stone on the end of his staff, producing light, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.

Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing up stairs, Paris slips on some rocks and Legolas was there to steady her, he asks, "Are you okay?"

She answers, "Yes, I am. Thank you"

After some time, we come to an opening, where there are three passages to choose from, Gandalf says, "I have no memory of this place."

While they are waiting for Gandalf to remember where to go, Paris decides to look through the bag that they found with her. The bag contained a change of clothes, her CD player, some books, CDs and food. "I'm hungry" Pippin says.

"Pippin, I have some food if." Paris says.

She hands him a Pop tart, he bits into it, "What is this? I have never tasted such a thing before. Here Merry, taste this" said Pippin.

Pippin hands piece to Merry, Paris offers some to the others. "Legolas, would you like some?"

"No thank you Lady Paris."

"Legolas, you can drop the Lady and call me Paris. I mean we have been traveling together for weeks now. I believe we are passed the formalities."

"As you wish Lady, I mean Paris."

He nods his head to him and she nods back, "Can I ask you a question?" He nods yes, "How could you never rest? Do you not get tired? We have been traveling for weeks and I have never seen you rest?"

"Paris, elves do not require the same amount of rest as humans. I rest while we are walking; someone needs to be alert when we rest."

Paris hears that Gandalf finally knows which way to go, she hears him say, If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.' Everyone follows Gandalf down the dark hallway; Paris slips on a rock and is about to fall when Boromir catches her. He asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry", says Boromir, "it was no bother. You can hang on to me if you like."

"Thank you, Boromir, I think that may be a good idea until I get my bearings."

Legolas watches as Boromir offers his arm to Paris, he was not sure, but he did not like that Boromir was being too friendly with Paris. Aragorn noticed that the elf was intently watching their new companion with interest. He would have to tease him about it later. The light on his staff brightens, and the Fellowship find themselves in a great hallway, with tall pillars, as far as the eye can see. They walk on, but as they do so, Gimli sees a doorway to the side. It is strewn with the bodies of dead orcs. Gimli runs through the door into a chamber. They run after him and find him kneeling on tomb. Gandalf gives Pippin his hat and staff. He reads the writing on the tomb, 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'

Legolas says to Aragorn "We must move on. We cannot linger"

Everyone stood silent beside Balin's tomb; Paris went over to Gimli to give him a hug. "Gimli, I am truly sorry for your loss."

Gandalf notices that one of the bodies held a book, he hands him staff and hat to Pippin. He picks up the book and begins to read, ""They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Paris watches as Pippin touches a skeleton by a well, and it falls in, dragging with it a large bucket, and making much noise. "Fool of a Took!'" Gandalf says, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

Paris feels sorry for Pippin but it was a stupid move, after all the clanking quiets, everyone seems relived. Then all of sudden drumming noises are heard, and Frodo's sword starts to glow blue.

Legolas yells, "ORCS"

Boromir runs to the door and two arrows narrowly miss his head, Aragorn and Boromir bar the doors. Everyone is ready to fight, Legolas pushes Paris behind him. "Paris, you need to stay close to Gandalf."

She nods and runs toward Gandalf and the hobbits, the next thing ugly creatures burst through the door. A cave troll comes in and drags Frodo. Paris picks up a discarded sword and tries to save him. She shouts to Aragorn. Aragorn fights the troll, saving Frodo from it. He thrusts a spear into its chest, but it does not pierce its thick hide. Then the troll hits Aragorn, and he is thrown aside. Frodo runs to Aragorn's side, and faces the troll. The troll hurls a spear at Frodo, and he is pinned against the wall. It seems that by the troll attacking Frodo gave everyone the adrenaline to fight him. Merry and Pippin jump onto the troll's back, Legolas shoots an arrow into its throat, and it finally collapses. Aragorn crawls over to Frodo and He turns him over, "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye'" says Gandalf.

Frodo reveals Mithril coat. Aragorn helps Frodo up and they hear more Orcs coming. Gandalf yells, "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!

They run, but Moria is filled with orcs. Soon they are surrounded. But from the end of the hallway, they see a red glow on the walls. The Orcs run. Legolas holds his bow out, ready, but soon lowers it, Paris standing behind him. Boromir asks, "What is this new devilry?

Gandalf explains, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Everyone starts to run, when Paris trips and falls down. Legolas hears her fall and turns around and picks her up. "Put me down now. I can walk."

"I have you, do not worry."

They all move on, but a lot of the stone is breaking. They come to a break in the rock. Legolas with Paris still in his arms jumps the gap. He puts her down and stands ready to help the others over. Legolas signals from Gandalf to jump, next Boromir holds on to Merry and Pippin, and jumps over with them. Legolas and Paris help them over on the other side. Rock crumbles away as they jump. Aragorn tosses Sam over the gap, Gimli yells, "No one tosses a dwarf" and tries to jump the gap, but almost falls into the abyss. Legolas grabs him by beard.

Aragorn and Frodo remain on the other side of the gap. The stone stairs they are standing on look as though they are about to collapse. Aragorn holds Frodo by the back of his shirt. The rock begins to sway, the top of the stone breaks away from the bottom bit, and falls at an angle, towards the bit of stone that the rest of the Fellowship is standing on. Frodo and Aragorn manage to get off the bit of rock that the others are on. Gandalf yells, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

Gandalf turns to face the Balrog, and then sees that the others have waited for him. They run across the bridge, and while the others continue onwards, Gandalf remains in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog. He says to the creature, "You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!"

He breaks the bridge, causing the Balrog to fall. Gandalf sighs, and turns around, but as he does so, the whip of the Balrog catches onto his ankle, and he is pulled down. He grabs onto the edge of the bridge, but cannot keep his grip. He says to them, Fly, you fools."

Gandalf lets go of the wall and falls, Paris tries to run and get his hand but Legolas drags her back from the edge. "Paris, we must go, there nothing we can do from him now."

The Fellowship and Paris emerge from the darkness of Moria, to find themselves in brilliant sunlight, in the mountains, where they stop for some time, grieving. Sam casts himself onto the rock, he, while Boromir comforts a shouting Gimli, who struggles, as though meaning to re-enter the mines. Merry consoles a weeping Pippin, with grief and sorrow in his own face. Nearby, Legolas stands with Paris tin his arms trying to console her and himself, wearing a look of disbelief. Aragorn wipes his sword clean in a single stroke. He says, "Legolas get them up. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

"Do not cry Paris, Gandalf's death was not in vain. We need to get the hobbits up so we can to the Lothlorien." Legolas says.

"I know," says Paris, "but he seems to be the only one to tell me why I am here. He reminded me of my grandfather. I will truly miss him."

Legolas dries Paris' tears with his sleeve and helps her up; they joined the rest of the fellowship. They are now on the way to Lothlorien. Legolas does not know why he has this burning need to protect Paris; he has never felt this urge to do so. He will ask Aragorn about this feeling once they are safe.


End file.
